Shoot Me!
by Ryucena L Sapphire
Summary: Sasuke mencintai Hinata dan berniat menebak Hinata. Bagaimana respon Naruto dan Sakura?/"Langsung tembak aja, Sas! Taken! PHP-in!"/"Lagipula aku dan Naruto-kun pasti membantumu, kok."/"Stop Hinata! Hentikan pikiran nistamu itu!"/balasan review fic Tipe Pacarku :D/RnR?


**Shoot Me!**

**Pair: SasuHina**

**Romance/Friendship, slight, humor**

**Rate: T**

**AU/OOC/typo(s)/school-life/pendek dan seperangkat alat sh**—**ehm, kesalahan lainnya.**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Shoot Me! ©Mrs. Galau **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Shoot Me!**

**©Masashi Kishimoto©**

**©Ryu Hatanami©**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gadis itu bernama Hinata. Gadis anggun berambut indigo bermata lavender dari kelas X-2. Gadis manis yang berhasil merebut perhatian Sasuke.

"_Temeeee!_" suara khas sahabatnya terdengar. Mengacaukan lamunan Sasuke akan Hinata.

"Hn? Ada apa,_ dobe_?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kau sudah mengerjakan pr fisika belum?" tanya Naruto—sahabat Sasuke—.

"Sudah. Kenapa? Mau nyontek?" tanya Sasuke. Naruto nyengir, tebakan Sasuke 100% tepat.

"Kalau boleh, sih."

"Nih!" Sasuke melemparkan buku pr-nya. Dengan cekatan pemuda berambut _blonde_ itu menangkapnya. "Oh, ya, ngomong-ngomong Sakura-_chan_ mana?"

Naruto mengangkat bahunya, "Gak tahu. Pedekate sama Sasori-_senpai_ kali." sahutnya lalu mengeluarkan seperangkat alat tulis dan buku pr.

"_Ohayo,_ Sasuke-_kun,_ Naru-_baka,_" panjang umur. Seorang lagi sahabat mereka yang bernama Sakura datang. Gak sendirian, gadis itu membawa gadis lain.

"Oh ya, ini Hinata."

"_O-ohayo, minna-san._"

Dag! Dug!

Jantung Sasuke berdebar kencang. Layaknya bedug yang dipukul saat lebaran. Muka Hinata yang merona malu itu loh, bikin Sasuke pengen banget nyubit pipinya.

"Hai Hinata-_chan._ Aku Naruto!" seru Naruto semangat seraya mengulurkan tangannya dan disambut hangat oleh gadis itu. Sedangkan Sasuke pura-pura cuek dengan mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain.

Dukk!

Naruto menyikut Sasuke. "Sas! Kenalan dong sama Hinata-_chan!_ Gak sopan tahu!"

Heh? Tahu darimana Uzumaki Naruto kata-kata itu?

"Hn. Sasuke Uchiha." Ujar Sasuke (still) pura-pura cuek.

Hinata menyambut ucapan Sasuke dengan senyuman, "H-Hinata Hyuuga. S-salam kenal, Uchiha-_san._"

"Hn."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Shoot Me!**

**©Masashi Kishimoto©**

**©Ryu Hatanami©**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Waktu terus berlalu. Tak terasa 6 bulan sudah terlewati. Begitupula dengan perasaan Sasuke yang semakin tumbuh pada Hinata. Gadis itu kini sudah menjadi bagian dari 3 sekawan Sasuke, Naruto dan Sakura.

"Jadi, Sas. Kau sungguh-sungguh mencintai Hinata-_chan?_" tanya Naruto seraya meletakan tangannya di dagu. Saat ini Sasuke, Naruto dan Sakura sedang ngobrol di kelas. Hinata gak bersama mereka karena ada urusan keluarga.

"Hn." Sahut singkat Sasuke.

"Kalau gitu langsung tembak aja, Sas! Taken! PHP-in!" seru Naruto yang disambut jitakan gratis dari Sakura.

"_BAKA!_ Memangnya kau tahu apa arti kata yang kau ucapkan, hah?!" seru gadis itu berapi-api.

"Aduh, sakit, Sakura-_chan._ Kau itu kasar sekali, sih!" protes Naruto seraya mengusap kepalanya.

"Apa katamu, hah?!" tanya Sakura kesal.

Sasuke menghela napas. 2 sahabatnya ini memang sering sekali berkelahi*. "Hey! Bisakah kalian fokus padaku?" pintanya manja. Krik... Krik... Kedua sahabat ini langsung berhenti dan menatap horror Sasuke. _Kami-sama,_ apa ini efeknya kalau Sasuke _fall in love_ alias jatuh cinta?

"Apa?"

"Gak," sahut Naruto dan Sakura hampir bersamaan.

"Jadi kau sungguh-sungguh mencintai Hinata-_chan?_ Tidak ada niat mempermainkannya, kan?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh mencintai Hinata-_chan,_ Ra. Dan aku gak ada niat mempermainkannya." Jawab Sasuke mantap.

"Udah. Kataku juga apa, langsung tembak aja, Sas." Sambung Naruto.

"Tapi... Aku takut ditolak." Ujar Sasuke pelan. _What the hell?_

"Sasuke-_teme._ Kau sakit ya?" tanya Naruto seraya menyentuh kening Sasuke. Sasuke menatap heran sahabatnya itu. "Sejak kapan kata DITOLAK masuk daftar Uchiha?!" tanya Naruto _shock_ seraya menekan kata 'ditolak'.

"Ish! Kau ini!" Sasuke menggeram pelan.

"Naruto-_kun_ benar Sasuke-_kun._ Kalau kau memang mencintai Hinata-_chan_ ya kau harus menembaknya. Daripada direbut orang," saran Sakura. "Lagipula kau jangan khawatir. Aku dan Naruto-_kun_ pasti membantumu, kok. _Ne,_ Naruto?"

"Ya." Sahut Naruto mantap.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Ah, rasanya senang banget deh punya sahabat-sahabat yang selalu menyuportnya. "_Arigatou._"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Shoot Me!**

**©Masashi Kishimoto©**

**©Ryu Hatanami©**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hinata-_chan!_" panggil Sakura pada sahabatnya itu. Hinata menghampiri Sakura seraya tersenyum manis.

"A-ada apa Sakura-_chan?_" tanya Hinata.

"Ayo ikut! Aku mau menunjukkan sesuatu padamu," ajak Sakura. "Tapi, tapi, tapi... Matamu harus ditutup ya?" kata Sakura lagi seraya mengeluarkan penutup mata. Gadis itu langsung menutup mata Hinata tanpa meminta persetujuan terlebih dahulu.

"M-memangnya kita m-mau kemana, Sakura-_chan?_" tanya Hinata. Agak ngeri juga ditutup matanya kayak gini. Gimana kalau tiba-tiba Hinata terpelosok saat Sakura lengah menjaganya? Mending kalau ke selokan yang dangkal dan bebas air. Tapi kalau bukan terus Hinata diamputasi gimana? Thedaaaakkk!

"Stop Hinata! Hentikan pikiran nistamu itu!" inner Hinata mencoba menenangi.

"Sudaahh... Nanti kau juga akan tahu." ujar Sakura yang tanpa Hinata ketahui tersenyum manis. "Ayo!" gadis itu merangkul Hinata. Membimbingnya ke tempat rahasia.

"Nah Hinata-chan. Buka matamu sekarang!" perintah Sakura lembut.

Hinata hanya mengangguk kemudian melepas penutup matanya. Dan... Tralalala... Di hadapannya kini tersaji pemandangan yang sangat indah—yang sebenarnya merupakan lokasi penembakan.

"Wooww..." ungkap Hinata kagum. Suasananya persis seperti kota romantis di komik kesayangannya. Namun yang membuat Hinata heran, di sebrang sana—ehm... Gak jauh-jauh amat, sih. Cuma biar dramatis aja—berdiri Sasuke Uchiha. Ia tidak menggunakan seragam sekolah, namun menggunakan pakaian yang sama seperti saat adegan paling romantis di komik kesayangan Hinata.

"S-Sakura_-chan_, k-kenapa ada Sasuke_-kun_ di situ?" tanya Hinata.

Sakura tersenyum, "Udah. Kalau mau tahu ke sana aja!" Sakura langsung mendorong Hinata. Hinata yang pada dasarnya merupakan gadis polos menurut saja dan mulai mendekati Sasuke.

_Like a magic,_ tiba-tiba saja Ino Yamanaka—gadis yang cinta setengah mati pada fashion—datang bersama geng-nya dan langsung merias Hinata. Merapikan tatanan rambut Hinata juga mengganti pakaiannya dengan _dress_—gak diganti, sih. Tapi di _double_—. Proffesional banget, lho.

Taaarraaa... Sekarang Hinata udah manis banget kayak putri di kerajaan-kerajaan Eropa abad pertengahan. Hinata juga sudah sampai di hadapan Sasuke. Malah cowok itu lagi pasang tampang 'mupeng' agak risih juga Hinata melihatnya.

"S-Sasuke_-kun._ Sebenarnya a-ada apa ini?" tanya Hinata. Sasuke nangis dalam hati. Sepolos itukah Hinata? Sampai penembakan dirinya aja gak nyadar?

"Hinata_-chan,_" tanpa mengacuhkan pertanyaan Hinata, Sasuke berlutut. Kiba selaku soundman pun memutarkan musik. Namun berkat kecerobohan Naruto, bukan lagu romantis atau klasik yang keluar. Melainkan lagu 'balonku ada lima... rupa-rupa warnanya.'

Sasuke beneran pengen nangis kali ini. Untung aja, ia masih bisa menahannya. Dengan keyakinan setinggi bintang, Sasuke mulai berucap,

"Hinata, _mi sono innamorato di te._ Kamu mau gak jadi pacarku?"

"S-S-S-Sasuke_-kun_..." ujar Hinata kaget. Sebenarnya sih dia pengen ngelanjutin 'Darimana lo belajar kata-kata itu?! Gue suka banget!' tapi pasti gak enak banget buat Sasuke.

"Bagaimana Hinata?" tanya Sasuke penuh harap (atau melas?)

"A-aku... Aku... Aku mau Sasuke_-kun._ Aku juga mencintaimu, kok."

Sekolah langsung gaduh, riuh, ribut dan semacamnya itu. Beberapa bersiul menggoda, beberapa lagi mengucapkan selamat dari jauh, ada juga yang minta PJ, dan yang paling parah, ada beberapa cewek yang nangis dan pingsan lantaran sang idola sudah mengganti statusnya.

"Makasih, Hinata_-chan_," ujar Sasuke. Ia langsung bangkit dan hendak memeluk Hinata. Namun mendadak,

Brukk!

Cup!

"Ups..._ Gomen_ Sasuke!"

Kayaknya momen penembakan ini gak akan dilupakan Sasuke sampai mati, ti, ti, ti. Makasih buat Lee yang dengan enaknya menyenggol (baca: menubruk) bahu Sasuke. Lihat aja, tuh. Mukanya hampir sama kayak kebakaran!

~Owari~

Balasan review fic TP:

**Anne Garbo: **hm... Kasihan, kasihan, kasihan *ala Ipin* carilah pengganti Sasuke, nak *nepuk pundak SakuInoShion* Makasih^^

**Berlian Cahyadi: **Ya, senpai. Tapi sekali lagi nyaris tanpa typo u,u Makasih^^

**Dewi Natalia: **Ooouuu... So... Swwet. Hahaha... :DD Makasih^^

**Freeya Lawliet: **thank you senpai :) kata-katamu akan selalu kuingat(?) :D

**lightning chrome: **sengaja dibikin OOC. hehehe *ditebas kusanagi* thank you^^

**sasunata chan: **Arrrhhh *ngebayangin Sasuke chibi* tapi kok sasgay? thank you^^

**Yuki Tsukushi: **salam kenal jugaaaa! :D thank you^^

**Lily Purple Lily: **Salam kenal :)Sasuke-nya lebih berekspresi. hahaha... iya, kocak jg kali ya kalau Sasuke kayak gini :D thank you^^

**n: **oke sip! doakan saya bisa ngepost seua ide saya. hehe.. :D thank you so much buat masukkannya. cuma agak gak enak aja sama fans Sakura, Ino dan Shion. takut dianggap gimana gitu. aku emang suka sama Shion, mirip Hinata, sih^^

**Riyuki18: **cie yang bosen sama SasuSaku! *ditimpuk* makasih^^

berkelahi*: dalam kurung adu bacot

Ryu: kali ini saya terinspirasi dari lagu Cinta Laura. Sepertinya banyak terinspirasi dari lagu-lagu ya? Walaupun hanya judulnya saja :P Yah, selain menulis, hobi saya yang lain adalah mendengarkan musik.

Silahkan kirim semua komentar Anda, kesalahan saya dan bagian mana yang mau dikritik (TAPI JANGAN FLAME). Anyway, saya galau nih—sekarang dan nanti malam (someone give me tissue please! *nimpuk kaca pakai kotak amal(?)*) jadi saya mau nyiapin air mata #halah!.

Arigatou Gozaimasu^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku ingin sekali memiliki sahabat seperti Ame Orphans—sampai matipun persahabatan mereka tetap abadi.


End file.
